


Haunted

by HalfshellVenus



Category: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-25
Updated: 2010-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-10 06:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfshellVenus/pseuds/HalfshellVenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>When Derek looks at her, he sees a ghost.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Meme offering for miss_mandy, whom I hope will think the spirit of this matches the request. Some speculation based on the finale and 2x04, "Allison From Palmdale."

When Derek looks at her, he sees a ghost.

He knows how John Connor felt about her, understands not wanting to let go. But projecting a real woman onto a machine… it's just wrong.

He knew Allison before John did, _loved_ her first. The robot isn't Allison.

Derek's relieved when John sends Cameron into the past. No memories revived and destroyed around every corner, no pangs at the firelight shining through her hair.

When John sends _him_ back, Derek knows what's waiting.

Her eyes are _almost_ real.

But his name flattens in her mouth like nothing more than passing data.

 

_\-------- fin --------_


End file.
